True Happiness
by deathstalker982
Summary: Narutoverse. A six year old Naruto encounters 5 young girls passed out in a training ground with a letter saying a lot of confusing things, including the fact that they're angels who's father was a Konoha Shinobi, how will this affect the world, will this one incident change history for the better?


**I am really sorry to those who follow me in hopes of seeing me update my stories, but I really just keep being lazy, but I will eventually update those stories, don't worry, eventually...**

**Anyways, welcome to my new story 'True Happiness', a Naruto/Sora no Otoshimono crossover.**

**In this story there will be no Angeloids, those who were Angeloids in Sora no Otoshimono will instead be half angel/half humans, and each will have chakra powers similar to their powers in the manga, though they will have to train their powers. The five main Angeloids; Ikoros, Nymph, Astraea, and the Harpies will all be the daughters of Daedalous, while Chaos will be the daughter of Minos, and Siren will be replaced by a Naruto character who will be the daughter of Hiyori, who will not be a part of this story; there will be only 7 Melan Angeloids, one for each of the half angels, which will be introduced near the end of the story. **

**Also, angels will not be immortal, instead they will be another species of people that ignored regular humans until the last 50 years after they almost killed themselves off, with only about a dozen survivors by the time of Naruto cannon, including Daedalous, and Minos.**

**Also, you may notice that I am working with stuff from the manga, not the anime of Sora no Otoshimono.**

**Anyways, pairings will be Naruto/harem of all Angeloids but Chaos as well as Fuu and Yugito; Chaos/Konohamaru; and Daedalous/surprise(some may guess who, but I won't be saying until we meet him in the story).**

**Dividing line**

Daedalous smiled as she walked along the road to her home, smiling and holding her somewhat swollen belly. She was pregnant for the second time, and she looked forward to telling her husband when he came back to the village. She was on her way home after buying food for herself, her parents, and her three little girls Ikoros, Nymph, and Astraea. She had never imagined that she would have children, because her people had been having a very hard time having children.

The people of the village had many children, but Daedalous was different, she was an angel. Angels were a species of people whose only differences were the fact that they had wings and also that they didn't have the ability to manipulate chakra like humans did. The angels had hidden themselves away in a pocket dimension long ago, ignoring humanity and focusing on their own people, of whom there had been just a couple thousand, but over the past few centuries their numbers had been depleting, with very few children being born each generation. In fact, Daedalous had been one of only five children born in the past thirty years.

Daedalous had lived in the small coast village since she had left the land of the Angels. She had left because of the person who had come to power there, Minos. Minos was a rather cruel angel, one who didn't care for the remnants of his people. She had left when she was 17 with her friend Hiyori, and went to the human world to see what it was like, and to get away and live a life she could be happy with; but she and Hiyori had gotten separated as they left the pocket dimension, because for some reason it teleported each of them to somewhere different.

When she had first arrived, people who saw her ran in terror after seeing her wings, so she hid them, an ability that her people had, and one that she was very grateful for. She had wandered through the wilderness until she found the small village of Rosemary, a coastal village on the eastern

border of Hi no Kuni. An older couple who lived there had taken her in after she had told them that she had no family. And so she had lived in the village for the next twelve years until she had met him.

A shinobi had come to the village one day. He was a shinobi from Konohagakure no Sato who was in the village to meet someone. She had met him while out shopping, and she had immediately felt something stirring in her. She had spent some time with him, and got to know him for the few days he was in the village, and they grew close. When he had to leave the village, he promised to come back one day.

And so for the next year the two met up again and again, and eventually they fell in love and got married. When Daedalous first discovered that she had become pregnant, she had been ecstatic. She was going to have children, something she had hoped for bu never really expected.

Her husband had stayed for a month after their children were born, but an emergancy message from his village had him running back before they knew she was expecting another child. He promised her he would be back though and she was eagerly looking forward to the day she would see him again, as she was determined to also tell him that she wasn't truly human. She had grown to trust him enough that she believed he wouldn't care if she wasn't the same as him or not.

Daedalous walked to the small house that was her home near the edge of the village, but when she got to the door, she noticed that something seemed wrong. The door was pulled to, but she could see that it had been cracked near the handle, so she ran to the door, dropping her groceries on the ground by the door.

When she got there she was greeted with a horrible sight. The kind old couple who had taken her in were lying on the floor dead, cut down by a sword, and standing with a sword in his hands, with ten others with him, was Minos.

"Well, well, so I finally found you." He greeted her, looking up from what he had just done. "It took me a long time to find you, so tell me where Hiyori is."

She just glared at him and went to grab the kuni that she had hidden in her sleeve when she noticed something was missing. "Where are my children?" She demanded in a voice so cold, it would probably scare even a Biju.

Minos just grinned. "Ah yes, your children." He said, his tone smug. "The first angels born in over 25 years, we took them back to Synapse. After all, with our species dying out, we must make use of all those that are left." when she went to respond he cut her off and motioned for the other angels with him to grab her and bring her. "Now come with us, or I may just punish your children for your disobedience."

She had no choice but to follow them, and she just hoped that she could one day come back.

**Dividing Line**

Daedalous was sneaking around the exit to Synapse with 5 terrified little girls.

It had been six and a half years since she had been forced to return to Synapse, and in that time she had always been looking for some way to escape. Her daughters had been kept from her, except for occasional visits, and when her other children, a set of twins she named Michiko and Maya, were born, Minos took them away after only a week.

She had spent almost all of her time looking for a way to free her children, and by the time she found then and managed to set up the program to send them to their father's village, six years had passed. Now though, now she had an even harder task. She had to let them go to their father's village, and she might never see them again. Hugging the five girls goodbye, she activated the machine that broke the dimensional barrier between the pocket dimension and Earth, and gave Ikoros a letter to give the Hokage. None of the girls wanted to leave, and she knew it would be hard on them, but she forced them to leave through the portal.

She knew this might be the last she would ever see of them, but she hoped that they grew up happy.

**Dividing Line**

One thing that the angels didn't know about the portal they created long ago, the one that allowed travel between Synapse and Earth, was it didn't just send the traveler through automatically. It passed through the dimensional void. One odd thing about the dimensional void was that it had gained sentience, if not intelligence, over the millennium, and it sometimes acted to help when it could. Seeing the future of the girls passing through the void, it could see that through a slight miscalculation, Daedalous had sent her children to a hidden base under Konoha, one run by a certain war-hawk.

Knowing it would mean their deaths, the dimensional void changed the destination to somewhere where they could hopefully help.

Because they all understood loneliness, hopefully they could help another with his.

**Dividing Line**

**And that's the prologue to my newest story, I hope you all like it.**

**As to who Daedalous's husband, just think of what kind of person she liked in the Anime and I guarantee you can figure it out.**

**Also, the Harpies, I used the names of their Japanese voice actors for their names, with the older, blond haired one who dislikes her belly button being exposed, being named Michiko, and the younger one with green hair who always try's to set her sister up with Tomoki being named Maya.**


End file.
